


Acacia Dealbata ~ Mimosa

by CloudyCat95



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Comic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyCat95/pseuds/CloudyCat95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' la festa della donna e Max si ritrova l'appartamento pieno di mimose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acacia Dealbata ~ Mimosa

 [](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=acd34w)

 

Scritta per la Drabble Weekend dell'8 Marzo 2015 sul gruppo effebì  _[ **We are out for prompt**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/)._

**Prompt da Donnie TZ**

2 broke girls: Max e quelle mimose che riceve per la festa della donna. Tante, tante mimose. Da riempire l'appartamento intero. E il biglietto parla di un "ammiratore segreto".

 

Max torna dal lavoro da sola, Caroline era uscita con un ragazzo. Quello che ovviamente la sorprende è l’appartamento pieno di mimose.

«Ma che diavolo…» La bocca spalancata in segno di stupore.

Trova un bigliettino, sul tavolo.

“ _Buona festa della donna_

_Da un Ammiratore_ ”

Dietro c’era un indirizzo, probabilmente di lui.

La mattina dopo il cellulare di Max squilla. «Pronto?»

«Ma cosa diavolo hai fatto?! Io-»

«Ehi!» risponde Max alzando la voce, «Ben ti sta! Così ci ripensi due volte prima di intasare la casa di qualcuno con le mimose!»


End file.
